A conventional sheet conveying device includes a main body, a cover, a first roller, and a second roller. The cover is supported to the main body and movable relative to the main body between a closed position where the cover covers the main body from above and an open position where the cover is spaced away from and upward of the main body. The first and second rollers are rotatably supported to the cover. The first roller is adapted to discharge a sheet to an outside of the main body from a sheet conveying passage in which the sheet is conveyed. The second roller is in confrontation with the first roller, interposing the sheet conveying passage with the first roller, in a state where the cover is at the closed position. Further, the second roller is configured to be driven to rotate by the first roller.
This sheet conveying device further includes a drive source and a drive force transmission unit. The drive force transmission unit is adapted to transmit a drive force from the drive source to the first roller. The drive force transmission unit includes a main body side transmission unit provided at the main body and a cover side transmission unit provided at the cover. In the state where the cover is at the closed position, the main body side transmission unit and the cover side transmission unit are connected to each other, thereby transmitting the drive force from the drive source to the first roller through the main body side transmission unit and the cover side transmission unit. Further, in a state where the cover is at the open position, the main body side transmission unit and the cover side transmission unit are spaced away from each other, thereby interrupting transmission of the drive force from the drive source to the first roller.
The main body side transmission unit further includes a connecting portion. In the state where the cover is at the closed position, the connecting portion is connected to the cover side transmission unit. On the other hand, in the state where the cover is at the open position, the connecting portion is spaced away from the cover side transmission unit and exposed to an outside of the main body.
In this sheet conveying device, when the cover is moved to the open position while a sheet jam has occurred in the sheet conveying passage at a position adjacent to the first roller and the second roller, the first and second rollers are moved integrally with the cover, and thus, moved upward and spaced away from the main body. Further, the cover side transmission unit is moved away from the main body side transmission unit, thereby interrupting transmission of the drive force from the drive source to the first roller. Hence, in this sheet conveying device, when the jammed sheet is removed from the sheet conveying passage, the first roller nipping the jammed sheet with the second roller would not be an obstacle to removal of the jammed sheet. Therefore, the jammed sheet can be easily removed.